Avatars
by Random-Monotony
Summary: Stories based off of the characters people create on Gaia Online. I couldn't think of a proper title, any suggestions?
1. Spirit's Release

Author's Note: These are all scenes or short stories inspired by avatars made by myself and others on Gaia. Most of them are drabble length, although some might extend beyond that. If you would like to see your avatar star in a scene of its own, you can leave me your username in a review or you can even PM me on my Gaia account at: "Random Acts of Monotony" and I'll see what I can come up with. Exciting, yes? Also, if you want to see the avatar that inspired the stories, you may contact me as well! Oh yeah, ratings will differ from chapter to chapter so… yeah, just thought you should know. I would give you warnings for this chapter, but it ruins the ending, dammit!

* * *

**Spirit's Release –Avatar by: Random Acts of Monotony**

Silver leaves fell onto snow-covered ground, catching the light from the pale moonlight as it shown in its full brilliance. The gardens, although cold and dead, seemed warmer than that _house_, the one that I have been kept prisoner in since that day… the one that will forever live on in my memory as the day that I truly died. As my hand rests upon the pistol at my side, I cannot help but wonder if the answer will be this easy.

Looking down at my precious daughter, Eloise, I reach down with my free hand to stroke her silver hair as she sleeps peacefully, unaware of the inner turmoil and ever present darkness that has clouded my mind. Just thinking of how I have harmed her, brought her into these shadows only because of my fear of facing it alone… I close my eyes tightly and dismiss these thoughts for they will only make me…

"Mother?" Opening my eyes, I look down to meet Eloise's curious gaze. Now that her eyes are open, I can fully see the true mark of my sins, those red irises that bore deep into my soul. Ever so innocently, my daughter rises to sit up straight, reaching out to touch my face and it is not until her cold little fingers stroke my cheek do I notice the tears. "You're crying. Why?"

Taking in one shuddering breath, I wrap my arm around my daughter to embrace her. "It's nothing, Eloise," I say reassuringly, "mother's just thinking."

I cradled her gently in my arms then, lulling her back to sleep before lifting the pistol to rest upon her chest. "Goodnight, Eloise," I whisper softly as I place a kiss upon her brow before I pull the trigger.


	2. Tabitha's Revenge

Author's Note: Yeah, another one of my own made it into the mix. What can I say? I'm an old fashioned narcissist (not really). This one was actually previously posted on here, but it fit into this little collection so I thought I'd transfer it here. It's the extended scene of an avatar I entered into the arenas a while back.

* * *

**Tabitha's Revenge – Avatar by Random Acts of Monotony**

Tabitha just didn't understand. She had stayed by the Hero's side for the entire journey without even one complaint, risking her life for him on more occasions than she could count. And how did he thank her? He ran off with the pretty little princess the first chance he got. What had _**she**_ done to deserve his love, his attentions? All she ever did was get captured again and again and _again_. Tabitha sacrificed her _**eye**_ for him. If that didn't show undying love and devotion, the mage didn't know what did.

Overcome in her anger, Tabitha pointed her staff in the embracing couples' direction and let the first spell that came to mind fly. When the dust finally settled down, a small bird emerged, squawking angrily. "Look what you did to me!" Yelled the furious (and now fuzzy) hero, its beady little eyes glaring daggers at the mage.  
"I'm ever so sorry, " Tabitha said sweetly, "I didn't mean to turn you into a bird." In actuality, she was hoping for a toad, but she'd take her blessings as they came.  
"Change me back!" Demanded the hero, flapping his angrily.  
"I'm afraid I don't know the counter spell." And it wasn't a lie, Tabitha might have been a gifted mage, but she was better at castings spells, not taking them back.  
"So I'm stuck like this!?"  
"Don't worry," giggled the mage as she scooped the hero into her hands, "I think you look adorable!"  
_That'll teach him to go chancing after random, undeserving princesses_, thought the mage gleefully as she headed out of the cave with her new fuzzy companion, leaving the confused princess gawking in her wake.


End file.
